Pieces of You
by infiniteternity
Summary: AU: Sakura thought it was a pretty successful summer: sketching tourists by the beach, teaching foreigners Japanese, and most importantly, she didn't have to see a certain someone every day. Then, he appeared and her life changed dramatically...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I obviously don't own Card Captor or any of the characters that you recognize. The others are purely of my own making. Inspired by a romance story I read when I was younger.

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating**: T at the moment

**Songs of the day: **

SS501- Be My Girl (Please Be Good)  
Ryuichi- The Lang Song

**************************

**Prologue-**

The streets of Japan were startlingly empty and the mixture of lingering moonlight and sunrise cast shadows across his face.  
Ignoring the temptation to speed, he slowly navigated the curved roads. The salty smell of the Pacific drifted into the car and he crinkled his nose in disgust.

"I need time. What the hell!" he whispered, thoughts disjointed and coaxing along the headache that he was developing.

He gripped the steering wheel tighter, his knuckles turning white from the pressure, ignoring the pitter-patter of sand against the windshield.  
His thoughts drifted to the stories he had read as a little boy. Sand always carried a mix of memories and history. Quite hilarious if one considered his situation.

He heard catcalls from an imported jeep in the adjacent lane. Four giggling girls clad in clothing much too small to be decent waved at him. Music blasted from their car.  
It seemed techno was the new flavor of the season.

He smirked slightly. Last summer, it was all about J-Pop.

"Hey hottie!" one bleached blonde asian called out.

"Hey Erika! Isn't he almost as handsome as Yonsama?!" her friend cooed.

"No way! He looks like Yamapi," another one laughed.

All the girls began to giggle, high-pitched girlish squeals of delight. One girl even had the audacity to reach toward him as their jeep drove as close as possible to his car.

"Tch. Tourists," he thought with distain, "Accent sounds like they're from Harajuku."

Girls from that region were usually a bit bolder and were more outgoing than their counterparts in other areas of Japan.

Normally, he would have forced a smile for them and wave back. Youth was a beautiful thing and the girls were just trying to have a good time. However, he didn't have time for that today.

He drove just a bit faster, just enough to avoid the girls, without putting himself into mortal peril.

It wouldn't do to have sudden distractions.

Not that the girls were enough to distract him; too much makeup, too blonde, too skinny, too developed, too much of everything. They'd be interesting to study but they weren't his type.

It seemed that the higher forces of nature weren't letting him be in peace today. He gave a silent sigh and shook his head of all thoughts.  
He had too much on his mind to delve into the psychology of tourists at that moment.

He glanced at the clock. 6:30 am. He had a good half-hour to prepare his actions and calm his mind.

Words filtered through his mind; the new stocks to be bought, case studies still waiting to be read on his desk, phone calls, the funny similarity between the words tear and_ tear_.

He chuckled darkly and reached a hand up to wipe away a tear drop which escaped down his face.

It was funny. It was really funny.

One phone call at 1:00 in the afternoon and his life changed.

He swerved into the parking space and sat for several moments in the car. Deep breaths. Glancing once more at the time, he rushed out the door and walked swiftly toward the airport.  
Taking a chocolate out of his side pocket, he waited. She was coming back from America. He walked slowly toward the terminal, his heart beating just a bit faster and his palms sweating from nervousness.

Will she be as lively and happy as when he last saw her? Her remembered her laughter and smiled to himself.

Suddenly, it felt like all of the air in his lungs whooshed out at once.

There she was, looking as pure and innocent as the first day he saw her. Walking forward, he smiled as gently as he could.

Holding his arms out for her, he stopped short seeing the vacant look in her eyes.

"Pleased to meet you again father," she said tilting her head to the side slightly and clasping her hands in front of her.

He gasped. She changed. His baby girl had changed. He couldn't recognize her anymore.

What had they done to her?

**************

My apologies for the length of the prologue.  
I just wanted to give you guys a taste of the story to see what everyone thinks. Honestly, I'm a bit nervous about posting this.  
I've posted one-shots before under different names (to an okay response) but this is the first story I'm posting on my main account.  
I always have ideas in my head but I never had time to actually put anything down in writing lol.

Well, it's the summer and I don't have school until much later so… this is a good time to start experimenting right?  
And I figured, since CCS is the first category I started reading fanfics in, I might as well begin with this.

Please review and tell me what you think ^_^


	2. Time spent walking through memories

**Summary: **AU: Sakura thought it was a pretty successful summer: sketching tourists by the beach, teaching foreigners Japanese, and most importantly, she didn't have to see a certain someone every day. Then, he appeared and her life changed dramatically...

**Disclaimer**: I obviously don't own Card Captor or any of the characters that you recognize. The others are purely of my own making. Inspired by a romance novel I read as a little girl.

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating**: T at the moment

**Songs of the Day:**

1TYM- Cry

Bombay Rockers- Sexy Mama

*******************************************************************

She walked down the long narrow roads of the coastal town with a practiced ease and a school girlish exuberance.

She didn't need to force attention on her like many of the other single women vacationed on the beautiful beaches; it seemed that people were naturally drawn to the gentle smile and kind nature with which she carried herself.

She glanced at the coast to her left. Just as she'd predicted, the beach was filling up.

Soon there would be a mass of scantily clad women and toned (and not so toned) oiled men, sun-worshipping along the narrow stretch of land touching the Pacific.

She reached up, brushing away pieces of her hair off of her face and tightened the ribbon keeping her thick plait in place.

The colour of her hair, a warm auburn mix which seemed to imitate the colours of a setting sun was arresting but it was also dead straight.

Apart from neatly putting it into a plait, there was not much else that she could do to keep it neat. She had it short once, a long time ago, when times were better.

All in all, she looked eighteen, at most nineteen and not at all like the twenty-four year old she truly was. Not that it was a bad thing at all.

Her father always joked that with healthcare getting better, thirty was now the new twenty and children still had a longer time to get adjusted to the world.

She hurried along the road, hastening to get the café. She knew she was late and it was not a kind way to repay all of her new friends who've worked so hard to secure her new part time job.

She once again looked around, drinking in the beauty of the different shades of blue and grey and green of the ocean. An artist's paradise it was. It was anyone's paradise really.

The perfect place for escape and enjoyment.

She'd seen a lot of the world, made a lot of friends, filled up sketchbooks and diaries with memories. Nothing was ever wasted on her journeys.

Okay… so deep down inside, she was still bleeding. But, it was deep down, hidden and capable of being forgotten if she kept herself amused.

The rest of her was too healthy, too much alive to brood and stay in angst for long.

Yes… that was what Sakura would do; keep herself amused.

Sighing, she walking in through the doors of the café.

"Laugh and the world laughs with you," she whispered softly, walking toward the back office, "cry and you cry alone."

"If you say so," her boss Eriol chimed beside her smirking, "stop muttering about your troubles and look lively. A honeymoon couple who've just seen your ad at the hotel want to commission you."

There was something so soothing and friendly about his personality that Sakura couldn't help but smile and she found herself bouncing back into good humor.

"Oh really! Oh thank you Eriol! Tell them I'll be right with them."

"Don't mention it. Anyway, the appointment isn't until a bit later so you have time to settle in first. I must go. I'll be in the office. I'm afraid I forgot to call up some associates of mine"

Eriol was off, covering the short distance of the café in few short strides and walked out of the door, swiftly heading toward the stairs which lead to office building on the roof. She watched him leave the café with an amused smile.

He was in his usual business casual suit, walking with a refined swagger. The classic gentleman and quite a catch. Those who assumed that he was looking for a bride at his, as he states, "short twenty-eight years of beautiful existence" were severely mistaken.

He was smart, good-looking and worldly. Despite having just come back from England two years ago, he had everything going for him.

With the world practically at his beck and call after inheriting several cafés and hotels at a young age, he lived a pretty free life.

After amusing himself by opening a maid bar, he spent most of his time at Reed café, having fun with the local ladies and tourists.

She also was allowed to paint for commissions at the café due to his kindness and she was forever grateful.

Shaking her head, Sakura hung up her hat in the corner and went to her desk to gather her art materials.

As she made her way out of the office and to the long service counter to grab her log booklet, she heard someone calling her name.

"SAA-KURAA!!" Naoko exclaimed, "Have you heard from Genelia? She was still sleeping when I got up this morning, which isn't surprising because she's been working most of the night… the poor dear. She sent a message saying that she's feeling a lot better but I shouldn't think that she'll be up to going to classes tonight. Do you think you can talk to the Mandarin teacher at your school to pick up her supplies? I know you're going there tomorrow night to teach right?"

She didn't even give Sakura a chance to reply before continuing, "Of course you are. I've practically had your whole part-time schedule memorized knowing how forgetful you are honorary big sister!"

Sakura simply tilted her head to the side, grinning, while Naoko gabbed on and on.

Naoko Yanagisawa was a twenty-one year old waitress and was quite beautiful. Nonetheless, she was desperately in love with Eriol despite the number of boys (who she insists are all friends) hanging around her.

She was also quite studious despite being the resident gossip.

"Naoko… you realize that Eriol has just left. Meaning, without Genelia's help, you're probably the only one of the floor today. And I've just seen the crowd outside. By lunchtime, it's not going to look pretty. You'd better call in some reinforcements, like those cute boyfriends you have, to help you out!"

Sakura just walked away, ignoring Naoko's deep blush and sputtering. Ah youth. The best times of our lives are spent exploring that mysterious emotion love and Sakura was just glad that Naoko was too innocent at the moment to seriously hurt herself by playing "the field".

She allowed a moment of worry to pass, wondering about Genelia. Must have been caused by the stress of travelling. She did recently return to University after visiting her parents in India.

She shrugged and continued on her way out the double doors into the patio set up attached to the café. It was first thing in the morning and she already had to encounter another innocent couple making gooey eyes at each other.

As cute as it was, Sakura was beginning to think she was born just so nature could play games with her.

She sat her supplies on the chairs next to her as she opened the table's umbrella overhead and set up her sign.

The sun had fully emerged and was now basking the coast with its brilliance. Sakura was trying hard not to drum her fingers on the table. She was a doer, not the dreamer she once used to be, and inaction bugged her at the best of times. She wished it wouldn't seem so rude if she just got up and walked away.

She turned her head towards the sea at the sudden sound of a speed-boat gunning across the water. A man was standing on the platform anchored out in the bay, attached by a harness both to the boat and the multi-coloured parachute stretched out behind him. The boat zoomed away, the parachute filled and the man soared into the air.

Parascending.

A sport she loved and could easily become addicted to. She wished she were up there now. Unfortunately, it was an expensive form of escapism for somebody saving up to finance further travel.

Sakura smothered a sigh and turned to look around for her clients. She'd made herself a profitable niche in this friendly, carefree little resort. She had advertisements up in several cafes but it was word of mouth recommendations that brought her more work than she'd dreamed of.

Having set up camp near one of the more famous cafes on the coastal town also helped.

Still, she had to work some part time jobs to gather extra cash for the travels that she went on. By far, next to art, teaching was beginning to be one of her favorite part time jobs. She began to see why her father loved that profession so much.

She was doing so well, she'd decided to stay longer here than she thought she would. It was supposed to be a short visit to the town that her cousin sang praises about but it was fast becoming home. Maybe… maybe she could move on.

She looked up and saw a couple pointing at her sign. "Ah must be them," she smiled to herself softly. They were sitting at the far table, trying very hard to merge two chairs into one.

Newlyweds.

Averting her eyes, she caught a glimpse of a man watching the interplay between the couple with a mix between amusement and disapproval. He turned towards her and then, just as quickly, looked away.

Beside him was a wistful little girl, and next to her were a pile of shopping bags. As she called out to the couple in a welcome, she glanced at the man again. The man and girl were a curious pair. They didn't look like the average trippers.

For one thing, the man was wearing a lightweight business suit, beautifully and expensively cut, a shirt that fitted so well that it had to be handmade, and a discreetly striped tie; for another, she looked as if the Imperial Hotel would be more his natural habitat than this free-and-easy package-holiday café.

What's he doing here? she wondered, while her trained artists eye automatically noted his features. While his clothing suggested an air of sophistication, his hair seemed to belie his youthful nature. Chestnut coloured, it was not left long as was the fashion these days, but rather cut into a boyish side part which only seemed to highlight his features.

He had youthful features and was many shades lighter than the men that usually were found near the beach. Chinese maybe?

She blinked away swift mental pictures of the many idols that Noako seemed to have an obsession with. Her gaze movement on, studying the strong, straight nose and the firm strong chin, separated by a finely moulded mouth that looked as though it didn't know much about smiling.

Why did he look so frustrated?

And why was his anger directed at the couple? She met his eyes again and blinked. He had beautiful eyes. Hazel, cold, and with an almost unnerving clarity. Almost as unusual as her own emerald green eyes.

A predator's eyes she has always flippantly called them. But she didn't feel flippant now. She was tingling with a vicarious thrill as she found herself contemplating what an achievement it would be to turn them into lover's eyes. Then, she wondered if the sun was boiling her brain, throwing out fantasies that had nothing to do with the reality of his dispassionate gaze…and it was dispassionate now.

Whatever anger and amusement, for whatever reason, had flared had since been dismissed. His eyes were looking at, into and through her, as though she was an interesting specimen. She was indignant but for what reason, she wasn't sure.

She shifted her gaze to the child sitting beside him. She had gleaming black hair, long enough to curl wildly about the ribbons that divided it into two neat bunches. As she gathered the supplies she needed to make her portrait, she caught swift impression of wistfulness, perhaps even sadness.

Her observations seemed much longer in fantasy than they had in reality and by the time she had finished gathering her supplies, the honeymoon couple had just reached her with a smile.

Five minutes later, she was so engrossed in her sketching that she'd forgotten about the man and his, presumably, little girl. She chatted away, keeping her subjects at their ease to achieve the most natural effect.

Not that this two-shot was hard. They were a good-looking couple, and there was a glow, a unity between them that was so easy to capture. The groom was obviously not Japanese but she couldn't quite place where he was from. His features suggested an Asian heritage but his blue eyes and blonde hair were unusual. The bride, on the other hand, held an aura of elegance and aristocracy.

She could draw honestly, without the subtle alterations necessary when she sensed her subjects wanted flattery rather than the truth.

She unclipped the sketch from the board when she'd finished, saying as she passed it across the table.

"You can buy a frame in town or pack it at the bottom of your suitcase with a piece of tissue over it. I hope it's a happy reminder of your honeymoon."

The patter came so easily now, it was nice to realize she meant it. Nicer still was when the bride exclaimed, "It's perfect! So much more special than any photograph I could have ever gotten. Thank you so much. We'll really treasure it."

She flashed them a grin as she collected her payment. The bride truly was the epitome of a classic Japanese woman. She got up gracefully, smiled softly at her husband, and waited until he led her away from the table.

Sakura herself was nothing like that. Not at all soft spoken nor ready to put all her trust in a man. As they walked away hand-in-hand, the groom gesturing excitedly at the very boat that she was looking at before, she began to pack away some of the materials she took out.

A glance at her watch told her there was still an hour until noon. She was usually very busy during the lunch-time trade. In the meantime, she should check on Genelia and inquire after her well being.

She was putting her charcoal sticks back into their individual slots in the foam at the bottom of the box when she was conscious of being watched. She looked round and saw the little girl she, Sakura blushed a bit, was observing before staring at her with a painful intensity, her eyes a dark grey, very different from the cold hazel of her father.

Sakura smiled. "Hello, have you been there long? I'm sorry I didn't notice you."

"I've been watching you draw." The child's voice was soft, cultured, and hesitant. It was a few seconds before she added, "You're very talented."

"It's something you just develop. I graduated from art school. Do you go to school?"

"I was supposed to start a year ago but I'm on a vacation. A really long one"

"Lucky you," Sakura exclaimed smiling. Privately, she wondered how such a young child was so mature. The little girl, if her information was accurate, should be about four years old. "What's your name?"

"Li Aki. Daddy said that's my Japanese name."

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura. Nice to meet you!"

Li. So that was the man's name. And she was right, the little girl was his daughter. Sakura repeated it to herself, as though trying it for sound. She couldn't think why, nor did she understand why she was glad she'd learned the man's name, only if it was his surname. He was just another stranger.

His daughter was different though. Withdrawn where he seemed to exude an aura of confidence; she was a blank slate where he seemed passionate. Unlike her father, she seemed almost painfully anxious to be friendly and kind.

Sakura looked around and at the table where they had been sitting. It was empty of everything but cups and Aki's scarcely touched bubble tea.

"All by yourself now? " Sakura asked cheerfully. She didn't want to be nosey but it was irresponsible, she thought, to leave a child this young on the patio of some resort café.

"Yes. Daddy had to meet with Uncle Eriol and Daddy said I could stay to watch you as long as I didn't go away"

Sakura blinked in surprise. _Uncle _Eriol? Granted she had only been in the town for a short while, she wasn't aware that Eriol had family on the island. And… Eriol looked so different in comparison to the man she had seen earlier. Sakura looked at the girl again; she seemed so lonely. "Weren't you bored though?"

"Oh no! And here, I can watch the boats. They look like such fun." She pointed toward the beach to where pedal boats were drawn up on the sand. The honeymoon couple had just hired one and the bride look pictures from the port as the groom pulled an employee onto the boat with him. Their laughter floated back at the groom waved happily toward his wife.

"They are fun. You must ask Daddy to take you out in one."

"Oh no. I mustn't be a nuisance." The words weren't spoken resentfully but rather, as if it they were a fact of life.

That stupid stupid man, Sakura thought. Not only was he cold but to have ingrained such a philosophy in the little girl. The flash of anger must've shown in her eyes because Aki cautiously asked, "Am I being a nuisance to you?"

Sakura swallowed her rage and unclenched her fist. Smiling she said, "Certainly not." She hesitated, thinking that she really should inquire after Genelia before the lunch time traffic began but she couldn't ignore the sad eyes of the child before her. "Would you like to sit down and keep me company? I have nothing to do right now."

"Thank you very much" Aki said softly and just as quietly sat on the chair opposite hers.

She's not natural Sakura thought to herself. She's like a little old lady. Where was the sparkle, the noise, the restlessness that accompanied childhood? She couldn't be a day over four and yet, she was behaving with better manners than many of the customers at the café.

Sakura heard a clatter of glasses and looked up to see Naoko clearing away the cups from the empty tables. "Naoko, can you bring that bubble tea over here?"

"Sure" She brought it over, smiling. "Got a new customer? Why aren't you the cutie?! You totally have the gothic Lolita look going for you darling." Naoko reached over to tug on the little girls ringlets and pinch her cheek.

Sakura rubbed her eyes in bemusement. Despite Naoko's attitude, the little girl simply stared at her with a look of bashfulness and looked away as she patted her cheek with her hand.

"No," Sakura corrected. "This is Aki. She's more important than any customer. She's my new friend."

She was rewarded when Aki smiled. It was a small, unsure smile, but it was a beginning. The smile widened when Naoko said, "Hello Aki. Can I be a friend too?" She held her hand out and Sakura's heart warmed as Aki put her hand into Naoko's and they solemnly shook. Either she noticed that the child was lonely or she was just being nice, Sakura didn't know. Naoko had that way of surprising people sometimes.

Sakura smiled to herself as she said, "Naoko Yanagisawa at your service but now that we're friends you can call me Naoko."

Another big smile and she was gone. "She's nice," Aki said, then just looking at Sakura as though that were occupation enough.

When really, Sakura thought, she should be on the beach making friends, sandcastles, noise! Yet there was something expectant, hopeful, about her. "Would you like me to draw you?" Sakura guessed.

"Yes please!"

The answer was so prompt that Sakura had to smile. Any other child would have come right out with it, not waited for an offer that might never have been made. She settled back in her chair with her artbaord on her lap and said, "Sit how you feel most comfortable. Right? Here we go."

She sketched quickly, knowing how fidgety children could be. Aki though, was an exception. She was too still, too stiff, so Sakura began her usual string of relaxing questions. "Are you staying at a nearby hotel?"

"Oh no! Daddy's house is in the mountains."

"Ah. So he brought you to the beach for a visit?"

"No," Aki corrected again," He needed to visit Uncle Eriol with some business. And then Daddy said we would be going shopping. He said that my frocks were much too stuffy."

Sakura frowned slightly. This man had no tact it seemed. Although, she had to agree. The frilly dress the child was wearing maybe popular with otaku teenagers in the city but was by no means the proper wear for a beach visit. Her mother's selection perhaps?

Afraid her questions were beginning to drift into outright prying she hastened to think of another, lighter, question. Listening to the New Zealand inspired tribal beats drifting up from the beach, she asked, "What type of songs do you like the best?"

"Oh all types. Daddy has a big room filled with all sorts of CDs and instruments. But mother…. But before I came to Japan, I was only allowed to play the piano."

Sakura noted her slip of tongue and scrambled her mind to think of something else to say. She _had_ finished the sketch though. It seemed to have drawn itself while her mind was wandering off, trying to solve the mystery that was Mr. Li.

She saw with dismay that it was much much too honest. The soft little mouth drooped wistfully while Aki's large eyes were filled with apprehension and guarded hope. She was wondering whether to tear it up and draw something less painfully observant when the outlines blurred and another face seemed to grow out of it, stronger and full of hidden anger and passion.

Li, the child's father.

Well, let him be angry. If it took an artist's eyes to show him what she should see for himself, perhaps that jolt would do him some good. Here was his daughter... such a lonely child...

Once again, Sakura shocked herself with how much distain she was showing for a man that she hadn't even met. It was in the way he looked at her for that one short moment. It sent shivers down her back and she hadn't felt that unnerved, so out of control, in ages.

She unclipped the sketch and handed it over to the child. "It's… me!" she exclaimed, showing more emotion in her tone of voice than she did on her face.

Sakura strangely felt a wave of relief wash over her. "That's the nicest compliment you could ever pay me."

Apparently that was a poor choice of words. As soon as she had mentioned "pay", Aki became the formal little lady again. "I'll see Daddy about the payment. I saw the advertisement."

"Ah. So you can read…" Sakura began.

"Of course I can read. I'm already 4 going on 5, I've been reading for ages now."

"Ah so if you can read then you can also listen," Sakura began teasingly. Once again she wondered what she'd said wrong as the little girl in front of her closed up and looked up at her with eyes filled with attention and anxiety. Sakura sighed and explained, "I only wanted to say that you don't owe me anything. I only charge customers. But… you're my _friend_."

"Oh!" The smile, that sparkle, rushed back. Just as quickly, however, Aki climbed down from her chair saying, "it was very nice to meet you Sakura. I mustn't stay any longer or it will be a nuisance won't it?"

"You could never be a nuisance. Perhaps, though, you should let your father know that you haven't wandered off."

"Oh yes. And I'll show him my picture too." Aki sent a grave smile her way, neatly smoothed down her frock, and walked up the stairs into Eriol's office.

************************************************

A/N: Not much in terms of plot development lol but I did introduce many characters there ^^  
As I said before, if you want to read a deep angsty fic, this is probably not it. Since this is my first full fic endeavor, I'm trying to keep it as short and "fluffy" and fun as possible lol. And cookies to people (like ffgirl-07 or Shi eri) who find the hidden characters riddled through the upcoming chapters.

I was going to put this up last week but I went away for a vacation. Sorry? Thank you as always for reviewing. The comments help.

**Twilight Kisses**- Thank you for calling it interesting. Hopefully I'll keep up to your standards .

**ffgirl-07-** Yes Yamapi lol. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you'll be equally as amused by the rest of the story

**Ellabell-** I hope this was soon enough lol. Thank you for reviewing.

**James Birdsong**- Thank you

**Shi eri**- haha. I do too ^_^


	3. What Do You Think?

**Summary: **AU: Sakura thought it was a pretty successful summer: sketching tourists by the beach, teaching foreigners Japanese, and most importantly, she didn't have to see a certain someone every day. Then, he appeared and her life changed dramatically...

**Disclaimer**: I obviously don't own Card Captor or any of the characters that you recognize. The others are purely of my own making. Inspired by a romance novel I read as a little girl.

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating**: T at the moment

**Songs of the Day:**

Babyface- I Need a Love Song

Kai- It Might Be You

************************************************************************

Sakura shook her head mystified, then went behind the counter at the same time as Naoko to put her art materials away. She poured two drinks and lemonade for the customers and then a fourth for Sakura.

"On the house," she winked, "just don't tell the boss. I think he has some nerve to charge you for food… you attract customers to the place!"

"It's fair enough," Sakura shot a grateful grin and said shaking her head, "I take up chair space while I'm working after all."

Sakura sat near the counter table. Her work was done for the day. Deciding that now was as good time as any to prepare for her afternoon class, she pulled out her planner and started jotting down notes, tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth.

"Thanks," Sakura caught Naoko's arm just as the last of the lunch crowd left the café.

"I could do with something with a kick in it. Bring me back to the twentieth century," she muttered to herself.

Naoko's eyebrows shot up, "Come again?"

"Huh? Yea… you're never going to believe this but that little girl you saw me with is like one of those paintings from the Victorian era. What do you make of it?"

"Must get it from her dad, huh? He didn't look too approving at your target couple this afternoon."

"So you noticed it too? I thought it was just me… I wonder why?"

"Probably jealous. Although, I don't see why. A guy like him… oo…"

"No chance!" Sakura meant to laugh but somehow she couldn't quite manage it. She felt too strangely---wistful maybe?

How ridiculous!

Pulling herself together, she added, "I suppose you're right. Poor girl. Why'd you think he'd be jealous anyway?"

Naoko picked up her tray with the drinks on it and maneuvered carefully past her.

"Men are men are men darling,"

Sakura scoffed at her wondering what kind of imagined experience she had to make such a statement.

"Seriously Sakura! Anyway, sense doesn't usually come into the picture when the old green-eyed monster rears it's ugly head."

"His eyes were hazel."

"Whose?"

"Li. Aki's father."

Naoko paused and looked at her searchingly. The playful tone dropped from her voice as she said, "I hope you haven't forgotten that there's a wife in the picture somewhere. I know he came here to talk to Eriol and," she blushed, "he's pretty shady in the things he does but this Li looks respectable Sakura… I don't want you to…"

Sakura cut her off, "of course I haven't forgotten,"

She forced a laugh that should have come easily, "I'm not interested in the man."

"Oh?"

Sakura flushed slightly at the doubt she heard in Naoko's voice. "No, not interested, more sort of intrigued."

"But that's worse!"

"All I meant was that I can't understand why Aki seemed to be so, so out of character for someone her age."

"Sakura, why do you care so much?"

Stiffening slightly at her words, Sakura wondered why she did care. They seemed to be the typical trippers and it wasn't in her character to be so nosy or even go out of her way to butt into other people's business.

"Whatever," Sakura was annoyed she'd got herself into this and sought for a way out, "You're weird Naoko for a twenty year old."

"Twenty-one babe and you'd better remember that! Anyway, I think you're ducking the issue."

Sakura huffed, "You know what, forget it… I was just wondering anyway. I'm going to finish my drink on the beach and then check on Genelia before going to the school."

Bidding a confused Naoko a goodbye, Sakura strolled onto the beach at a mindful pace, forcing calm onto herself.

Why was she so worked up over that man anyway?

It was really hot now, and oiled bodies were stretched out all over the place, while Sakura's own particular space, a little gathering of boulders stretching out into the water, had reminded empty.

She sat down, fanning her over-heated face with her hand. After a while, honesty compelled her to admit she was the one being ridiculous and that Naoko was right. Li was a no-go area.

That wasn't a problem. Li might have given her a funny look, his daughter might be an old soul caught in the body of a baby, but that was all it was, and since when had she been so over-sensitive?

Sakura, sipping her drink and sighing, wanted to forget all about the Lis. The problem was they wouldn't go away. Art artistic instinct found itself puzzling over Aki and frowning over her father. One was quaint while the other was----

She was still trying to figure out the right word to describe Mr. Li when she was conscious of someone standing over her. She raised her hat to shield her eyes from the sun and, expecting it to be Naoko, smiled to show she had returned to her normal sunny self.

It was Li.

She was instantly alert, but somehow she wasn't surprised. It worried her, not being surprised. Had she somehow sensed that they'd tangle again? Last time they'd dueled with their eyes…or at least, he had. This time she hoped for something pleasanter, something to ease her over-imaginative mind from thinking about "Mr. Li" and his little daughter.

Something civilized and normal was just what she needed.

On look into his eyes and her hopes died a sudden and swift death. They were as icy as ever. So she hadn't liked the sketch had he? Well, she didn't expect him to after all. She acknowledged that she was being too honest when she drew it.

"Your fee," he said calmly although the look in his eyes was passionately fierce.

Sakura rose to her feet swiftly, hating looking up at him. She didn't want to argue from an inferior position, not that there should be an argument. She still found herself looking up at him, but there wasn't anything she could do about that. She found her body still painfully conscious of his nearness although her mind was scrambling to catch up to the situation.

"No, that's not at all necessary. I offered to draw Aki, I wasn't asked. I did explain that to her."

She might have saved her breath.

"I'm sure you did," he went on, "take it. I saw the price on the board. Anybody who works as cheaply as you do really can't afford to work for nothing."

Sakura gasped.

The implication was the she was cheap. The nerve of that man. All her pacific impulses shriveled and she said with indignation, "I don't need it. Take it and spend it on a pedal-boat ride for Aki. She's the one in need, not me. Who knows! You might actually bring a smile to her face, the poor little thing."

Her next instinct was to apologize, seeing the anger glow in his eyes, but she told herself to hold firm. "Good heavens, no one told me ice could burn," she thought to herself.

He wasn't the sort of man to lose control, and he sounded more impatient and annoyed than angry when he said, "You seem to have trouble running your own business, so I don't think it's advisable to interfere with mine."

Then he took her hand in his and curled her fingers around the bill, "like I said, your fee."

At his touch, a surge of feeling shot up her arm and radiated all over her entire body. There was nothing fierce about the way his hand closed over hers, and yet she felt as though she were being assaulted and embraced at the same time.

It was exciting, frightening and humiliating to know that another person could have such an effect on her.

She could only hope there was a short circuit somewhere and he couldn't sense what he was doing to her. She said, more breathlessly than she cared for, "When you've finished with my hand, I'd like to have it back."

He released her quickly and now she couldn't read his expression at all, not that he gave her much of a chance.

His mission accomplished, he turned and walked away. Sakura stared after him and sat down rather suddenly.

At the way he shook his hand before putting it into his pocket, she supposed that he felt more disgusted by her senseless anger than anything.

She didn't blame him; she was equally embarrassed by her outburst against him and his daughter.

A red-head close by, one of the group of girls sunbathing near topless, raised her head and said with a giggle, "Tough luck. I wouldn't mind a bit of that myself."

Sakura smiled weakly.

She felt weak all over. What was the matter with her? There was a wife somewhere! Besides, she didn't like him and he didn't like her. Burning ice indeed! How puerile. Whoever heard of ice that burned?

And yet…and yet she felt scorched and she had the shocking feeling Li knew it.

"Little girls who play with fire…" she sighed to herself, mockingly, trying to kid herself out of it.

Maybe this was her way of moving on? At twenty-four years, this was the first time that she ever felt this attracted to anyone.

Walking through the café, the porch and into the office, Li Syaoran was thinking: emerald green. She had emerald green eyes. She was an unforgettable little creature and had made quite an impression.

Settling down into the couch and shooting Aki and comforting smile, he attempted to concentrate on the latest escapade Eriol was telling him about.

He didn't like the way they haunted him…those emerald eyes.

Sakura was moody that afternoon, full of contradictions. She didn't want to be on her own, but she didn't feel particularly sociable either. She knew why and that only made her moodier.

Her brush with Li, infuriating as it had been, had stimulated and unsettled her. She wasn't masochistic enough to want to meet him again but she couldn't help but feel drawn to the feelings that he had pulled out; emotions that she had forcefully shut-up within herself.

Somehow, everything had become flat and boring, including people and scenery she had previously found fascinating. She had planned on going for a swim to kill time before the afternoon class began but the weather had turned for the worse.

The winter and spring rains which made the jewel of a resort so green and fertile in comparison to the rest of Japan should have ended but someone seemed to have evoked the rain gods to continue their siege the rest of the month. The sky was overcast and a downpour seemed imminent.

"Quite, restless and intrigued," Sakura mused to herself, watching the crowd scuttle off onto scooters and into hotels to escape the shifting tides, "Great. Maybe it will improve my artistic charisma. Anything rather than cut off my own ear like Van Gogh."

Another smile and she moved off, taking a narrow path that meandered around newly built tea houses and hostels sited at all sorts of angles to the beach, past fenced plots and the colourful, cheerfully painted walls of homes courtesy of school children.

Eriol had once observed, ever with a business man's eyes, that half the resort looked as though it were falling down and the other half looked as though it were being built up. It was a charming muddled effect of an ancient fishing community transforming itself into the modern age as a lucrative tourist industry.

Nobody had given a thought to pavements, and walking along the narrow road where the cafes in front of the hotels edged it on either side was like dicing with death. Tourists, from what Sakura had observed, drove like maniacs, and she stopped several times to press herself against the wall of a café or a tea house as cars, moto-bikes, coaches and huge delivery lorries hurtled past with apparently scant regard for the pedestrians or each other.

Sakura cheered instantly as she caught sight of the small building which specialized in tutoring students from the nearby university. Answering a cheerful stream of respectful hellos, she smiled to herself.

It was always a delight to see the different cultures gathering in this one little school house. The greetings of annyonghaseyos, hellos, zdrastvooytyes, namastes, konnichihwas, and ninhaos was amusing and awe-inspiring. A wealth of culture all in this little community.

Graduating as an art history and anthropology major, she thought she had very little prospects. However, travelling did have its benefits and having a famous father gave her a portal into worlds that she'd only dreamed of as a child.

She'd made herself a profitable niche in this friendly, carefree little community despite staying her for a scant couple of months. She had let the director of the institution know that she'd only be staying in the town for a short while but he had welcomed her with open arms nevertheless.

She giggled at the vision of the short kindly man weeding the front garden. Tomoyo, her cousin, was right in suggesting that she rest here.

She was doing so well, she'd decided to use the resort as a base from which to explore instead of moving every few months to start up all over again, as she'd originally intended and had done in the past.

Now she wasn't so sure. She had her teaching job as well as the café. Not to mention the multitudes of friends that she had made in her short stint in the town.

Once again her thoughts floated over to the man that she'd encountered earlier in the day. Already emotionally weak from frustrated longings, she had a horror of becoming involved on the rebound.

Sakura didn't want that to happen to her, especially with a man like Li. Not that it was even a possibility. She just needed time to heal properly. She blamed her frayed senses on that.

She would be able to trust and she would be able to love… she just needed to find a eligible and uncomplicated man, unlike Li.

Fate owed her that much.

*****************************************************************

A/N: Yes, shorter than I wished it would be but I didn't expect that I'd be this busy this summer. Hope you enjoyed it and if you caught any mistakes, please do tell me. I wrote this very quickly on a 16 hour flight. Do forgive :P


	4. Island

**Summary: **AU: Sakura thought it was a pretty successful summer: sketching tourists by the beach, teaching foreigners Japanese, and most importantly, she didn't have to see a certain someone every day. Then, he appeared and her life changed dramatically...

**Disclaimer**: I obviously don't own Card Captor or any of the characters that you recognize. The others are purely of my own making. Inspired by a romance novel I read as a little girl.

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating**: T at the moment

**Songs of the Day:**

**[I'm sure many of you noticed that some of these songs aren't in English. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy them and if you happen to find a translated version, I hope you'll see why I like them so much ^_^] **

Nell- Island

Anjulie- Boom

************************************************************************

What fate sent her right then was a torrential downpour (just as she'd predicted) that had her racing from the school into the nearest tea shop. Accepting a towel gratefully, she allowed herself to laugh at the school girlish feelings she had running through the rain.

Just like the time when she was living in Seattle… her thoughts drifted to the many places that she'd visited on her travels and the languages that she still wanted to learn.

Surviving with a sparse knowledge of foreign words was just as hard in the real world as it was in a classroom as diverse as hers. There were several students in the classroom that could understand her broken English but could only respond in their own language. It made teaching Japanese challenging but also a gratifying experience.

And, she could always ask the other teachers for help.

Taking her cup of tea off the counter, she peaked underneath the thatched door hanging. The awning outside, and her speed, kept her and her backpack of materials dry, and it wasn't long before Sakura pulled out a notebook and began her sketching.

The downpour didn't last long and then the sun shone again for a finale before the night sky could take over. Sakura mused that the bikini weather would continue through the week if the weather kept up. She sketched on, using the work as a therapy, trying to close by mental effort the vulnerable chink that had developed as of late.

Li seemed to have pierced her emotional defenses and she still couldn't figure out how. A chat with Tomoyo seemed to be inevitable.

When she felt hungry, she picked up her supplies and began to head home.

Climbing the incredibly steep steps toward the tranquility of the old side of the village, she passed between pastel and whitewashed houses clinging to the hillside and each other, and spotted her favorite restaurant.

Sakura smiled and sighed happily as she slipped into "her seat" in the side corner of the counter. Looking around the dimly lit street-side restaurant, she spotted Chiharu wearing a lovely baby blue komon.

Her call died on her lips as Chiharu chose that very moment to drop a tray on a young man's head. Sakura, her eyes wide and mouth gaping open in astonishment, moved to help clean up the mess on the floor.

Grabbing a mop, she turned to Rika, another regular at the restaurant, to ask what had happened.

"It's Takashi again," Rika said blushing, "he's been coming here for weeks. I'm surprised you haven't noticed him before since he goes to learn Arabic at the school. I think they like each other," Rika added in a whisper, ducking her head and sipping some of her drink.

Sakura looked back at the duo, the young man now gesturing wildly to the captive restaurant audience while Chiharu stood behind the counter glaring, and grinned.

How sweet.

After dining cheaply and drinking some warm sake, she left the establishment wondering why her mind wasn't feeling as contented as her stomach. Irritated with herself, she chose to keep her mind focused on the events that evening and walked into her tiny whitewashed room that reminded her of nothing so much as a monk's cell.

When she'd changed into a loose black jersey and some shorts (oh if only her students could see her now), she sat down on her sofa, turned on the tv and pulled up a comforter.

Another night of mindless entertainment.

When would it end?

It was past two in the morning when Sakura fell into bed, exhausted and exasperated. She'd spent the entire night seeing one particular face on the screen, feeling both gladness and sorrow when she realized it was all naught a fantasy.

She woke late to a cloudless sky, a fierce sun that had the promise of permanence about it, a headache and a resolution to stop being such a silly silly fool.

She took the day off, hired a scooter and headed for the hills. By the time she came back down again, she thought, she would have exorcised all of her ghosts.

She rode sedately, mindful of the grisly lecture Tomoyo (and Eriol surprisingly) had delivered along with the full English breakfast she'd ordered at Reed.

She had walked to the café this morning intending to ask for a day off and had been pleasantly surprised when she saw Tomoyo in the store.

"Hey Tomoyo," Sakura said, holding Tomoyo's hand smiling at her, "I need to talk to you," she started.

"That's great Sakura. I actually came here to see you, we'll have breakfast together right?"

Sakura smiled a bit regretfully. "Yea breakfast would be great but I was actually thinking of taking the scooter out for a day, to ride,"

"Absolutely not!" Tomoyo and Eriol, who had just walked up to their table to take their order, said at the same time. They glanced at each other and looked away slightly awkwardly.

"Only the mentally deficient ride scooters on these roads," Eriol continued, calmly in his matter-of-fact kind of way."

Sakura couldn't tell by the look on his face what kind of expression he had.

Eriol had one of those kind faces, the kind of faces that always seemed to be smiling even while expressing anger or disappointment.

Tomoyo took over. "Do you know how many accidents there have been on them, how many lives lost? The inexperienced hire them and go joyriding over tracks only meant for goats. Sakura, scooters are notorious out here."

Sakura shook her head, touched that they cared, "Stop being dramatic you two. I'm not inexperienced. And besides, a girl who would handle rollerskating down the busy street of our hometown can handle this right?" she asked rhetorically, glancing at Tomoyo and winking.

"But that was a long time ago," Eriol said grinning.

Tomoyo winced at his callous statement. Sakura's eyes dimmed a bit, "Thanks very much. You're a great ego booster at breakfast. Well, in my old age I shouldn't be doing much huh? Just wandering around the beach, sketching whenever it suits me and when I'm in the mood."

She brightly teased back, hoping to show Tomoyo that she was alright.

But there was no kidding Eriol and Tomoyo out of their doom and gloom. His mouth twisted up into a smirk, "I know you. You'll be so entranced by the shape of a tree, you won't see a hole in the road until you fall into it. Look at you, bare legs and flimsy blouse if you do fall off. And who's going to help you? Wait until I or one of your friends can get a day off. One of us can come with you yes?"

"Eriol!" Sakura protested, laughing, "If I listen to you two much longer I'll shoot back home afraid of tripping over my own two feet!"

"Which you've done often," Tomoyo teased grinning. That had broken the ice and Eriol turned to her grinning, "I'll say…" he started.

Sakura pouted and stayed silent until they received their breakfast while Eriol and Tomoyo traded stories of Sakura's clumsy antics.

Sakura smiled reflectively as she headed south, then turned off along a dirt road that looked as though it might lead somewhere interesting. She'd no set destination in mind, meaning to wander wherever the wind took her.

She felt comfortable in her well-worn cut offs and open necked blouse, and scarcely felt the weight of the little canvas bag slung over her back containing her lunch, a sweater, sketchbook and charcoal.

It was a nice day and she traveled just fast enough to stir up a breeze. It lifted the heavy hair from her neck, creating a nice feeling of freedom after having worn it in plaits for so long. There was no need for her to be neat today.

The track climbed steadily, wide enough for two cars to pass at a pinch, until she was well into the hills. She hadn't passed anything significant other than an unusual couple picnicking near the lake, he had silver hair and a sword!, and the occasional field worker.

They had been right about the roads, and she had to swerve to avoid ruts now and again, but the peace and solitude soothed her spirit while the freedom of action and movement the scooter gave her satisfied her restlessness.

Maybe it's not Li at all, she thought. Maybe I've really turned into a nomad, and staying here has been too long. Maybe…

Her thoughts came to an abrupt end as she saw a small figure at the bend ahead and trudge towards her. Sakura was surprised. She hadn't passed any type of habitation for some time, and certainly no small child without an adult close by. She slowed down then stopped as she recognized the little face and unmistakable gleaming dark hair of Li Aki.

"Aki!" she exclaimed, "where do you think you're going?"

"Hello!" Her little face lit up and she ran over to her. "I'm looking for the sea. I want to watch the pedal boats!"

"You can't walk to the sea. It's much too far."

"I know but there's a gap in the trees somewhere where the sea shows through. I've seen it from Daddy's car, only I've been walked for ages and I can't find it."

Sakura had passed a place about two kilometers back where it was possible to look down over the hills to the sea far beyond, although the beach and the pedal boats certainly weren't visible.

"It's too far for you to walk Aki. Where's your father?"

"At his office in town. He had left very early this morning."

Sakura gasped, "but who's taking care of you?"

"My nanny but she's lying down now. She said I should lie down too but I wasn't sleepy so I came out here looking for the sea."

"Then nobody knows where you are? Aki, she might be looking for you. We have to go back."

Aki shook her head. "She took some pills. She's only taken care of me twice but I know she sleeps for ages when she takes those."

"Is she ill?"

"I don't think so. She told Daddy that she was better."

Sakura looked at her watch. She'd be late setting out on this trip because of her chat with Tomoyo but it still wasn't quite midday. A bit early to have a nap. "Is there anybody else at home to look after you?" she asked.

"There's nobody at home right now I think. Our housekeeper comes in the mornings and lets me help in the kitchen. That's fun but she's gone home now and won't be back until tomorrow morning."

"I'd better take you home then," Sakura told her, "Your daddy won't want you wandering around like this right?" he probably wouldn't like me taking you home either, Sakura thought caustically, but there's nothing I can do about that.

"Oh Sakura, can I please look at the sea first? Please, just one tiny peep?"

Sakura looked at the hopeful little face and discovered that she was kinder than she thought she was. "All right, sure. Why not? One quick look and then we have to get back or else your nanny will be worried. Promise me that you won't wander off again?"

She stuck her pinky out and hooked the child's to seal the promise. Aki's face lighted with pleasure and excitement, "I promise! Thank you! Goodbye."

And she started trudging on again. "Not by yourself!" Sakura called, bewildered. "Hop on, hang on tightly, and sit still." She waited until Aki got settled at back, "got it?"

Aki did as she was told, only bouncing slightly from contained excitement, "I've never been on a scooter before and my feel are tired. I didn't think it would be so far! It's so quick in Daddy's car."

Sakura started off slowly, mindful of the little girl sitting behind her, and rode steadily back the way she had come, with Aki laughing in pleasure behind her. It was the first time she had behaved like the little girl she was.

When they came to the gap in the trees, Sakura cut the motor, put her feet down on either side of the scooter and turned to Aki, now just as excited. "Look, there's the sea! If you put your hands on my shoulders and stand on the pillion, you'll see much better."

Aki stood up. "I can't see the beach or the pedal boats."

"No, I'm sorry. Those lower hills are in the way. Disappointed?"

"N-no. The sea is really pretty and blue and the scooter ride was a lot of fun."

"Right," Sakura smiled at her kindly, "Well, sit down and then I'll take you home okay?"

Sakura heard a car and looked from the sea to the road ahead. Aki hadn't had time to get down and she gave a little hop of surprise, rocking the scooter a bit. "That's my daddy!" Sakura steadied it just as the dust cloud cleared and a sleek sports car came into view.

Li jumped out, not bothering to open the side door. He was wearing the trousers of his lightweight business suit, but he had taken off his jacket and tie. The top buttons of his blue and white striped shirt were undone and the sleeves were rolled up above the elbows.

He looked very male Sakura observed, openly looking at him from the cover of her fringe.

He ignored her, giving all his attention to his daughter.

"Hello, Aki," he said, plucking her from the pillion and swinging her into the car, "you're a long way from home."

"I wanted to see the sea and Sakura gave me a ride. It was so much fun."

"Was it really?" he muttered, then asked her to wait quietly before walking back toward Sakura.

"Who the hell gave you permission to put my daughter on that damned deathtrap?" he asked. His voice was so quiet, she didn't realize immediately that he was trying to control his anger for Aki's sake, and she answered innocently, "Nobody, actually, but…"

"I thought not," he broke in, and then she became aware of the menace behind his careful control, "I don't know what you're doing up here and I don't much care, but if I ever see my daughter on that bike again, I'll break it in two and throw it into the sea before you even realize it. Do I make myself clear?"

He didn't wait for an answer. He jumped into the car and drove on before she could get out a single word of explanation. The irony was that Aki turned around to smile and wave.

For long seconds, Sakura stayed where she was, stunned and furious. Then she started the engine and took off, not in her original direction, because that would mean turning to follow his car, but back into town. If there was one thing worse than having one's best intentions misinterpreted, it was being given no chance to defend oneself.

The man was a bad-tempered, evil, vile, rugged, handsome. She stopped her train of thought. She hadn't wanted to meet him again, anyway, and now she'd ride all around the island if necessary to avoid him.

Suddenly the white heat of her rage turned into a cold embarrassed sweat. He didn't, he couldn't possibly think that she had come up here in the hope of meeting him again.

Certainly Aki had told her they lived in the mountains but there were hundreds of them. It was only the whim of the moment that had brought her here. Was his ego such he thought she'd wangled specific directions out of Penny when she'd sketched her at the café?

It didn't seem credible, but then neither did her clashes with the man himself.

Humiliation flooded her cheeks with fresh colour and when she found a narrow track leading off to the right, she turned into it. Anything to get away from the road and any further possible contact with Li.

Sakura found herself doing the sort of rough riding Eriol and Tomoyo had deplored, round boulders, through pebbly streams, bouncing over lumps and bumps, skidding on turns and needing all her concentration to keep herself and the machine together.

Occasionally she passed a humble farm dwelling, wandering goats with incredibly nice coats and once, amazingly, a teacher from the school, Terada, coming the other way. He raised a hand in a casual hello which was more than Sakura dared to do though she managed to smile in return.

Eventually, and much to her surprise, she emerged between sand dunes on to a beach of fine white sand that stretched as far as she could see without a solitary soul or building in sight. She hadn't a clue where she was and she didn't very much care.

Her legs shaking after the tension of her wild ride, she left the scooter and walked along the beach muttering things that would have put a curl into Li's boyish hair if he could have heard them.

After a while she sat down looking out to the see and that was where she stayed for the rest of the afternoon.

Which was why, when Li drove back along the road looking for her, he couldn't find her.

a/n: I was looking through the past couple of chapters in embarrassment. I'm sorry for some of the grammatical errors; like I said, I wrote this during the flight and while that's not excusable, I'll try my best from now on. ^_^

**Thank you for all of your reviews.** Yup, gearing up to go back to school in the fall so I'm trying to finish this soon.

btw, did anyone see 500 Days of Summer? I was in the States on Friday and saw it; great movie right until the end. The last line just ruined it's "amazingness". If you saw it, you'll know what I mean. ;)

And is anyone other than me excited about Asiavision?

As for the "hidden characters", no one has caught anything else other than Yamapi? lol


End file.
